


Love of all Seasons

by ultimatehope



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Culture & Customs, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: Battles against dragons, goblins, and orcs alike ... the Fellowship and the quest to destroy the One Ring ... decades of adventure all leading up to Kili and Legolas in Mirkwood. Finally together. Finally at peace.
Relationships: Kíli/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Love of all Seasons

“Kili, come with me?” Legolas beckoned with a hand extended towards the dwarf. His slender fingers snapped around the other’s calloused hand before he took off at a steady pace, leading him through the winding staircases and endless hallways of his home. 

Kili refused to not keep up with the elf. Even as one of his steps befell multiples of his own, he pounded after him with eagerness. His eyes took to the land around him, having a new appreciation for the elvish land since having fallen for the prince who would rule all of this one day. Months had gone on since this relationship began and even more since it was decided that he would live with him in this maze of twisted branches, mighty antlers, and historic elvish weapons, but…

He didn’t think his heart would ever be content with the Northern forests. His heart was with Legolas, and as beautiful as this place was, his eyes cast upon the elf that slid through the night as if a mission had been thrust upon him. His beauty made all of this worth it. Kili watched his blonde hair get tousled by gentle winds and the force at which he propelled up the sturdy stairs of his kin.

It was now that Kili realized something … his hair was unkempt. Freshly washed but not braided, parted, or cared to. His eyes narrowed, and it was becoming clear that there was a reason he was rushed from his own bath without time to tend to his own hair. “Elf! What is your purpose?” His voice echoed as they propelled higher and higher.

Legolas laughed, “Well, dwarf, if you must know--” He took a few leaps, slender legs ignoring several stairs as Kili struggled to hit every one, “Hurry up, hup, hup!”

“Sometimes, I wonder where all this energy was when my kin reclaimed Erebor! Dare I ask again how the journey of the Fellowship of the Ring brought you to the edges of Middle Earth? What jubilant spring of freshwater and youth did you dunk your head in?” 

Another laugh erupted from the elf, “Dare I say your cousin, Gimli of your uncle Gloin, kept me on the tips of my toes? To be the least bit more energized is required to keep up with that dwarf! Should you have wanted my score to drop beneath his own?”

When Legolas stopped bounding forward (finally), they were at the highest point of the elvish made land. It was where leaves were just a touch away and Legolas had to bend his body forward to avoid getting smacked in the face with branches. No one was ever up here despite the beautiful view of the moon and starlight trickling in. Legolas took to a hefty branch that grew through the elvish woods, becoming one with the structure and integrity of Mirkwood. He sat and let his legs extend out in front of him, tapping the spot beside. 

Kili looked around, plucking a flower out of a barrage of leaves before joining Legolas. He reached up to position the flower by the side of his face, wrapping the stem behind his ear, “Did you bring me up here just so I can soak in your beauty in this lighting?” He leaned in for a kiss that Legolas eagerly met him for.

But with that said, Legolas whipped his leg around the branch, stradling it as his body faced Kili, “Love, do you remember the last time I whisked you away up here? Among the branches and leaves, away from those who look upon us with confusion and scorn? To look upon--” He paused to breath in the fresh air, looking around where Mirkwood decorated the horizon and it looked as if the shadow of Sauron had never tainted the lovely forest, “My home. Greenwood, where I was born, even as the shadow twisted and tainted the soil, upon here, we can see our land is as strong as ever. As beautiful as ever…”

Kili slowly brought his leg around, facing Legolas as well, and he tilted his head thoughtfully, listening and looking around when the elf did. A smile crept onto his bearded face and he felt his heart picking up the pace when he thought back to those moments they shared, “Of course, amrâlimê, never can I forget that embrace. It is the first time you told me you loved me, after my own confessions being plentiful, and the intimate moment we shared--” A reddish tone was working over him.

Legolas grinned from pointed ear to pointed ear, “The feeling of our bodies together paled in comparison to the full moon’s light giving way to our hearts joining as one…” He completed the thought and offered another kiss to Kili’s lips, “I relish the thoughts just as you do … and that’s why I’ve brought you here. I want us both to feel that feeling again, as we do everyday, I want us to remember the first time we were one.” 

Kili puckered his lips and leaned towards his lover with a raised eyebrow, “Are you about to ask what I think you are about to ask?” He saw right through the elf’s words into the deeper meaning of it all. It wasn’t something they ever spoke about before so he held his breath after asking.

“Oh, Kili … how I would love to take you in marriage in front of all of our kin, but--” Legolas reached out to grab both of the dwarf’s hands, gaze lowering to look at the way their fingers weaved together with such subconscious ease. 

“But nothing, love, I have remained patient, knowing it was a significant leap for an elf and a dwarf in love, but feeling my heart race at the mere thought of you--” He brought Legolas’ hand to his chest, holding them close as his heart pounded, “You know, I’d be happy to declare my love for you in front of anyone! I’ll race to your father right now, not ask but declare us wed.” 

Legolas lowered his head further with his ears twitching in the cool air. His smile never faded as he felt his lover’s heartbeat with warmth filling him, “You’ve given this some thought, haven’t you? Well, love, this is a bit deeper than a proposal for the traditions of our ancestors are second to my love for you. I do not need a fantastical wedding as my father before me where I am danced across the floor by elves I do not know and showered in gifts I do not deserve nor care for.” 

Kili held his tongue. As much as he wanted to challenge Legolas’ words, beckon for a dwarvish wedding where everyone would love the love of his life just as much as he did for a single evening. He wanted him showered in gifts, not glittering like elvish but meaningful, heartful like those that he knew his kin would have. It had been so long since a wedding had delighted his kin in Erebor, and he could see excitement, colors, good food, and … he held his tongue and kept his lips pressed together in a thin line, not interrupted his love despite his thoughts drifting to his uncle’s wedding and how much fun they had marrying their king off to the hobbit they owed everything to. 

It was in this brief moment that Legolas got lost in Kili’s eyes. It was as if he saw the same ideals playing out in his head, and he swallowed back before continuing, “A wedding can grace us later. Tonight, I will make you mine. If you shall have me.” 

Kili was snapped out of his thoughts, and he drew near, still holding the elf’s hands, “It is I who should beg you to take me. Especially with all the things I said to you back when. All the tension between us in the beginning--”

“Do not think of our sour tidings together, we’ve both grown and given up the ill will of our people before us. No longer shall we be an elf and a dwarf defying our nature but an elf and a dwarf who realized there is no reason our peoples should hate one another, do not beg for forgiveness. Do not even think you are not deserving of this, I want you with all of my heart. Please have me.”

“I have you, I shall, and my love for you is as strong as ever, please. Tell me what you want and I shall do what I can to give it to you, regardless of the strife it may cause,” Kili pushed his chest out with pride, staring into Legolas’ eyes with determination in every inch of his expression. Legolas knew if he were to ask, this dwarf would go to the edges of Middle Earth for him. 

“For tonight, my dear prince, let me take you as my husband. I have--” He took a bag from his waist and set it in-between them, “A tradition I would like to share with you. If I may?” 

And the two shared another kiss. This one extended longer than the previous ones, and it said all that Legolas needed to hair. Their hand contact finally broke and Legolas took to fluffing the dwarf’s dark hair. 

“The bitter cold takes life away from the forest in the season of bare. When all is frozen from the lake to the trees and all the animals have hidden, it is you and I who will keep one another warm--” As he spoke, he started twirling hair in his fingers, braiding Kili’s hair while the dwarf was captivated by his words, “Until the frost has thawed and life begins anew, the long nights will be our own and should our love stay true, we shall survive another winter.” 

At this point, the bag was opened and he reached in to pull out a bead. It was palish, glittering in the low light, and the only marks that Kili could make out as it was put in his hair was the Wood elves’ symbol for winter. Then, as the braiding continued after the bead, Legolas spoke again.  
“The love and warmth persisting through the barren season is what will cause flowers to bloom when the frost breaks. When the snow melts and the animals return, our love will bring sunlight and warmth through the green leaves and to the forest floor ... “ Another bead was added with the symbol for ‘Spring’ and the next with ‘Summer’ as Legolas went on, “And it’s the sunlight of our love that will bring back the greenery and burn through the heated season. Just as we stand with pride in our hearts, the plants surrounding us will grow and bring forth a fruitful harvest.”

Legolas was swiftly running out of hair and that’s when the bead for autumn came out, “A harvest that will feed our kin and fill our stores for the bitter winter to come … even as the leaves become colorful and fall from their homes, the land has provided just as we have for one another, and as the bareness is upon us, let our hearts be light and remember we’ve survived it once … and so long as we keep each other in our hearts, we shall carry on and the forest shall forever appreciate our love.”

It was eventually that Kili’s eyes had closed, head bowing as he took in every word his lover said. He felt such warmth fill his heart, and each word, he committed to. He felt a fifth bead being added, and that’s when his eyes opened.

“And this one, I made it special. It does not bear the weight of the forests’ seasons…” He stared at the beads separating the braid, fingers stroking over the golden band he created with a white gem wedged in at the very end, “I hope that sounded okay, I omitted some of the parts I didn’t like, I wanted it to sound better for us.” A short giggle wiped the focused look off his face.

Kili blinked with tears threatening to fall. For once, he didn’t stop them, “You changed it just for me? You… made this bead for me?” He pushed his head forehead, lightly headbutting Legolas’, “Oh, amralime, to the halls of Mahal, I owe you for this moment.”

Legolas had told himself that he’d speak loudly and proud, words echoing through the trees … but as his tone softened, as did the rest of him, and now that he saw him crying, tears started in his own eyes as their heads pushed together. Their lips touched faintly, and the two shared a silent moment now, trying to collect themselves.

Kili tried to end their barrage of tears with a short laugh, “Tell me, was it hard to change the lines? Did you remove all the instances of me being a beautifully petite elven maid? Did you consider changing it to ‘short, fat, and hairy dwarven quill in my ass’?” He continued laughing while the tears dropped into his lap, offering several kisses around Legolas’ mouth.

Legolas, in quite the undignified manner, lifted his arm and wiped away his face with his silk sleeve, snorting in laughter, “Yes, yes, but I considered leaving in the part of baring my children for your hefty hips do remind me quite of a dwarven mother’s stature. If only you had your mother’s beard, wouldn’t that have been a lovely addition?” He reached up to scritch beneath his chin. 

“You’ve seen my uncle! It’ll come in when it’s good and ready, my dear!” Finally, the tears began subsiding while the two did what they had done best … laughed together, enjoyed each other’s company in the silliest of ways. Kili hadn’t realized how tightly he was holding the two beads at the bottom of his braid until Legolas’ hand wrapped around his own.

The two caught each other’s gaze again and fell silent. 

“Let me bring us back to reality, the reality of our love together beneath these stars … should you want a wedding, let us have one, but know that you are already mine as I am yours. Together, we shall stay, and should our love ever falter, should we ever feel it may come to an end, then the darkness will rise and lay waste to the world around us. Shall we never have another healthy crop nor see the green of this world …” Legolas bumped their heads together again in a dwarvely manner.

Kili inhaled Legolas’ breath, shifting closer on the branch until he could lift the elf’s knees over his hips. Legolas crossed his legs in this new position and wrapped his arms around him with one hand disappearing into his hair. Kili pushed his head against his chest, voice raising, “Elves… elves are so dramatic…” He murmured with a smirk, “We fall out of love and the entirety of Mirkwood falls to Mordor… Sauron comes back and just toasts all of us.” 

Legolas started snort-laughing again, “I think the shadow fell on Greenwood because my grandfather was famously unfaithful… but no one will tell you that... they’ll just whisper it behind closed doors, and I am sure if he were here, he would blame my father for his stint with Elrond …” He shrugged.

“I am sure either of them would blame you for falling for a dwarf. They’ll say--” He pitched his tone and leaned back on the log, waving his hands in the air, “Our kin has fallen for a dwarf and it was seen all those centuries ago … and you’ve further cast the elves of Mirkwood into shame, Legolas Greenleaf, you bewitched dwarf-fucker.” 

“So, what’s going to happen next--” It was hard for Legolas to keep a straight face, lip quivering as laughter tried to force its way out, “I’m going to stand up and never talk to you again for doing what you just did.”

“What? Are you mad that’s literally what your father and -- I don’t know -- probably, your grandfather sound like during lectures? With the hand-waving and all? You dwarf-fucker? Are you a dwarf-fucker, Legolas? You like to fuck dwarves?” Kili waved his arms around some more as Legolas feigned annoyance. He rolled his eyes, snorting and chuffing. “Sauron said ‘Taint Legolas’ land because he fucks dwarves’.” 

Legolas pitched forward, no longer able to keep from bursting out in high-pitched -- and Kili would argue ‘angelic’ -- laughter. He bowed his head, hair obscuring his face, and that’s when all the joking came to an end. Kili’s own laughter subsided and he reached his hands up to push the blonde strands back, “I have nothing to grace your hair as you’ve done my own but allow me to braid it? You shall look like an underfed, overgrown, and married dwarf when I’m done…” He added a smirk to the end of his words as Legolas’ eyes caught his own.

“I am surprised you quit your career as the king’s fool to be with me … but I am grateful for it, yes, my dwarf, my dwarf that thinks he’s terribly funnier than he is, please, braid my hair.” With no argument, Legolas spun on the log and backed up until he was almost in Kili’s lap.

Kili stared at the back of his lover, “As familiar as I am with this view, I do ask you give me some breathing room, I can’t quite reach the top of your head from this angle. Shoo, shoo, now. Keep it going …”

And that’s when Legolas collapsed backwards into his lover’s lap, he twisted his head backwards so Kili’s hands could run through his golden hair. He allowed his eyes to close with the grin plastered across his face. 

In this silence, the two felt the warmth of their love.

Kili’s laugh broke the silence when Legolas whispered, “You’re an elf-fucker.”


End file.
